


Memories of Us

by hishirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Compilations of stories, Fluff, M/M, VARIOUS OF GENRES, Writing Exercise, drabbles!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various of drabbles/short stories for the pairing Sabriel.</p><p>Current Summary: Some demons decided to ambush an upset young Dean Winchester and a sleepy Sam Winchester. It did not end well.(SLIGHT CANON DIVERGENCE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This will be the first work that I'll have for the Supernatural fandom. Somewhat an exercise for me. Feel free to request any prompt that you'd want me to write for this pairing! I don't bite, I promise :)

Sam laughed, his eyes crinkling in delight. He was smiling, and it was the most beautiful smile Gabriel had seen in his entire lifetime. Prettier than Aphrodite’s smile, than Helen’s, than Io’s. And he felt the happiness and warmth that it was for _him_.

He’d seen the kid’s life, it’s not exactly unicorns and rainbow and apple pie life. He’d seen different ugly emotions on Sam’s face that some of them he wished he didn’t have to see; the kid deserves to be happy in a long run in his life. He’d done enough and if possible, Gabriel wouldn’t want to ask anymore of him. Of the Winchester boys.

 _‘Dad, I think I should make him laugh more often.’_ Gabriel thought, observing Sam.

Yep. He’ll make it his personal mission to make Sam laugh and smile often from now on.


	2. Sleep is for the weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU College! Wherein Sam and Gabe are roomies :)

Sam rubbed his eyes and suppressed a yawn as he buried his nose under a book, studying for his finals. His laptop is open, and the glow from his computer screen gave a harsh bright light that irritates Sam’s eyes. So he bookmarked the tabs and closed the laptop, before returning to his book. He could see the words blending together and making a mish mash of blurred image and random black strings on the paper. He could feel his eyelids droop, but he slapped his cheek hard to keep himself from sleeping. He was about to go back reading again when a voice startled him.

“Easy there Samster, you’re driving yourself in early insanity.” His roommate called out, putting a cup of coffee in front of him. “Here’s your boring coffee, Black with no sugar.” Sam immediately grabbed it, drinking the hot beverage.

“Thanks Gabe.”

“Sure thing kiddo. Take it easy, alright? You’ll probably ace your finals in this rate.” Gabriel said, smiling at him with slight exasperation as he had witnessed Sam pull straight all nighters for weeks before. “Take care of yourself; this will all be useless if you got sick in the middle.”

“I will. Thanks again.” Sam smiled at him, as he took another sip of his coffee. Gabriel just grinned before going to his own room.

 


	3. Cuddles

It was no secret that between Sam and Gabriel, Gabriel is the one who loves to cuddle the most. He likes to wrap his arms around Sam’s waist and his head resting on the taller man’s chest, where he could hear his lover’s heartbeat, lulling him to deep and contented sleep every time.

So when Gabriel got home and Sam was already asleep in their bed, he chuckled fondly as he change into his pajamas and slid under the covers. When he did, however, Sam quickly turned around and hugged him, as if he was awake. Gabriel welcomed the warmth with open arms.

* * *

 

“Come on Sam.”

“No.”

“I have to work.”

“No.”

Gabriel sighed, trying to wiggle out of Sam’s embrace. The sleepy moose just tightened his grip and snuggled closer. Gabriel let out an amused laugh at Sam because he so cute as of the moment; who knew his boyfriend also loved to cuddle?


	4. Stalker

Gabriel was pacing in his room with a grimace on his face. Anxiously, he peered through the door hole, checking if his neighbor, Sam, had gotten out of his flat, because he wanted to say hi to him.

He’s not a stalker; he swore to himself he’s just being friendly.

Yeah, if you call someone who’s following someone on social media and would always reply or favorite their tweets or blogs and on notifications of if they tweeted or blogged about something friendly and not a creep.

In all honesty, others never appealed to him as much as Sam did. Even in his ex-lovers, he wouldn’t do anything like this. It’s like he became a stalker the minute Sam gave him a friendly introduction the first time he came here. Even his dense little brother knew that he likes Sam. And that’s coming from someone who doesn’t even know that someone’s hitting on him.

‘I’m going to man up, and casually ask him out like a normal person would.’ He thought to himself, and he opened the door, walking across and knocking at his neighbor’s door.

The door opened after few seconds, and Gabriel’s mouth suddenly became dry. He gulped and put on a brave smile. “Heeey there Samoose! I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee, you and me, like a date.” He grinned mischievously in the last part, even if he’s freaking out internally.

“I thought you never asked.” Sam said, smiling. “See you tomorrow at 10 AM in Tranffee shop.”

Gabriel gave him a big smile before he skipped merrily to his own flat, victory dancing on the success of asking Sam out on a coffee date. Sam just looked amused.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys any have prompt, don't be shy and shoot me a message! I'll be sure to credit you so don't worry :)


	5. Toy Soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Unbeta-ed, Slight Canon Divergence

Gabriel stared as the younger Winchester slept, the boy who would become Lucifer's vessel in the near future. He looked briefly at the older Winchester who's waiting for John, despite being exhausted and sleepy. This boy is the vessel for his other older brother, Michael. The poor boy couldn't even manage to not close his eyes every five seconds. He frowned at the harsh treatment of their father to them, and their fate as well, wondering what did they do to deserve this fate. 

Quietly, he walked towards to Sam's bed, brushing of a stray strand of hair as he gently touch his cheek, letting his grace flow inside him, attempting to remove the taint in the boy's soul left by Azazel, where shit happened. He failed of course, but Gabriel couldn't leave these boys alone; he felt drawn to them, particularly to the younger Winchester. He laid his hand on the boy's chest where his heart is, and wrapped him with his grace, enabling Gabriel to know if Sam's in danger. If he couldn't directly change the course of fate, then he just have to intervene indirectly.

Screw the angel-demon warfare for their bullshit "paradise on earth", these boys don't deserve to be their toy soldiers, they deserve to live without the Apocalypse hanging down their heads.

 

 


	6. I've got you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, I'm sorry I haven't been writing anything for a long time, I haven't found any lovely prompts to work with, but someone in tumblr gave me a word prompt: Possession. So I used it and here we are! Feel free to send prompts or AUs you wanted me to write, don't be shy! :D
> 
> Warning: Un beta ed , canon divergence.

When Dean was young, he was tasked to take care of Sammy whenever their dad’s out hunting. It was his job as the eldest brother, and he’s happy to do it, even without his father telling him to. He wanted Sammy to be safe and maybe, just maybe, when they grow older, they would settle down in one place, John would always be home, and the both of them would go to school and play. Like normal people do. 

They are, of course, not one of them.

That is why he became secretly upset with his father when the older Winchester told him that he doesn’t need to go to school to learn things that aren’t useful to hunt Supernatural creatures. it was his father’s obsession it seems. 

So when the older Winchester went away from a hunt, Dean carried a sleepy Sam to the arcades, to blow off some steam. They did not know they were being followed by Azazel’s minions. They went playing zombie shooters and like, spending the cash John left them down to the last penny. After that, they went home and that where everything went downhill. 

The minions, decided to have some fun by cornering two kids near an alley and grabbed the younger Winchester from his big brother’s grasp, laughing as Dean made a futile attempt to save him. Sam kicked the guy who was holding him back hard, and Dean took the nearest object that he could find, which is stones, and threw them to both of the minions. His aim almost hit Sam, but with guy distracted, he was able to let Sam go and Sam went running towards his brother

“I’m going to teach you a lesson kid.” One of them said, growling, as black smoke came out of his mouth, making the children stare in awe and terror, before it quickly went inside Sam’s mouth as he screamed, and Dean tried to pry him away from the smoke, which was futile, because Sam inhaled it all. 

He saw his brother’s eyes go completely black, and grinned at him like a predator; Dean felt dread as he looked into the boy who no longer was his brother.

Sam then proceeded on grabbing Dean’s neck and lifted him up with ease, his grip becoming tighter and tighter with the intent of crushing Dean’s windpipe. 

It was that time when a beam of light crash landed before them, revealing a small stature man with the aura of very strong power, standing nonchalantly as the light faded.

“Hey ugly, let go of the kid’s body and his brother’s neck. You’re killing them.” The newcomer said and the demon promptly let go of fear, almost screaming in terror.

“Why the hell is there an archangel here?!” He exclaimed, and his partner tried running away, but the man snapped his fingers and the guy fell on the ground, tendril of black smoke coming out of his mouth as it faded like a mere wisp of air. The demon possessing Sam felt terrified, and he landed on his ass when the archangel came closer to him. 

“Did Azazel bring you here? It is not yet time, he’s violating the laws.” The archangel said coldly, and Dean thought it was best to keep quiet until Sammy returns to his normal self.  The demon shook his head fervently and the archangel laid a finger on Sam’s forehead as he screamed bloody murder, apparently exorcising the demon inside him. His figure slumped and he fell onto the ground with a dull thud, knocked out unconscious. Then the archangel turned to Dean, who held a plank of rotting wood he found nearby, trying to look menacing. 

“What did you do to Sammy?!” He asked, his heart being rapidly, his shoulders tensed and his hands were shaking but he ignored all of that. The archangel chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.

“Relax kiddo, I exorcised the black smoke from your brother’s body, you’re welcome by the way, and you could put your wood down. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m an Archangel, Archangel Gabriel as they call me.”

“Are you our guardian angel?” He asked warily, still not putting down the wood, but he allowed himself to relax.

“Sort of. I’m more of connected to your brother anyway. Now let me help you out.” Gabriel said as he stepped closer and pressed two fingers on Dean’s forehead before the kid passed out and Gabriel was able to erased these memories from his mind, the same thing that he did after he exorcised the demon inside Sam. He sighed as he picked up both Sam and Dean, whisking them to the crappy motel John left them, and stayed on guard until he’s sure that none will try to put these kids in danger. They really are in for treat when they grow up.

Without realizing it, he left a small imprint on the both of them, a reminder that angels do watch over them, even if most of the time they turn a blind eye to their prayers, until everything would be laid out for them in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me in tumblr! I don't bite! :)
> 
> Tumblr username: naiadosaurous


End file.
